Another Chance At Life,That's If It Was Life
by Amber Neagaze
Summary: Edward leaves Bella sprilaling into depresion Bells gets a crude awakening when something with lights comes speeding right at her.See what happens when her mystrious cousin decides to make her entrance but will Bella apreciate it or be bent on revenge!
1. Chapter 1

This story happens after Edward leaves and Bella realises why her family was so freaking scared of her cousin how else would they react to a half-wamp,sadistic ancient vampire whose origins are unnone and how is she related to Bells again?

P.S. I took the beginning from New hate me.

**Disclaimer:If i was Stephanie Meyer i'd tell Ed-wart to grow up.**

____________

Time when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

Charlie's fist came down on the table . "THAT'S IT, Bella! I'm sending you home."

I looked up from my cereal, which I was pondering rather than eating, and stared at Charlie in shock. I hadn't been following the conversation—actually, I hadn't been aware that we were having a conversation—and I wasn't sure what he meant.

"I _am _home," I mumbled, confused.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified.

Charlie watched with exasperation as I slowly grasped the meaning of his words.

"What did I do?" I felt my face crumple. It was so unfair. My behavior had been above reproach for the past four months. After that first week, which neither of us ever mentioned, I hadn't missed a day of school or work. My grades were perfect. I never broke curfew—I never went anywhere from which to break curfew in the first place. I only very rarely served leftovers.

''NO I DONT WANT TO GO HOME.''what was that,that outburst what was this feeling in the pit of my stomach it felt weird like pain and excitment mixed together.

Charlie was frozen in shock he wasnt expecting an outburst he thought i would scream and yell and say i needed him well i didnt HE could go to hell for i all my love for HİM became anger i hated him with my very soul,one way or another in the end i'd make him pay for what he did to me oooooooohhh how i would make him pay if i ever saw him again i'd make him pay thru his nose, thoughts of revenge jumbiling in my mind i ran out of the house i ran along the road i ran as far as i could i stopped in the middle of the road trying to catch my breath to bad i never noticed the truck heading straight for me and when i realised it was to last thoughts were if he had even a shred of love for me this would cause him pain thats when my world faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Beeep...................Beeeeeepp......Beeeeeeeeeepppppp............................................Beep

That was all that was heard in room 254 or as the hospital staff called it The Sherriff's room the reason had dissapeared with the ages the only thing that was known was the sherrifs past and present had always used it reasons again unknown to the community.

In the lobby Angela Weber sat along with Jessica,Mike and Ben Swan sat along side his ex-wife,Renee and her husband Phil,all of them waiting for a sign that Bella was going to wake else a pixie like girl was having a vision conserning the girl that was sleeping in room 254.

__________-SCENE CHANGE______________________

Alice was skipping around the room then she suddenlly stopped.A look of pain came to her face the she shouted;

''ESME İF YOU GET BLUE CURTAİNS İ WİLL RİP THEM TO SHREDS.''

Esme sighed Alice had a problem with blue ever since we.......i...... left ,pain that no man should ever feil ripped throw me just for remembering her name.

_Stupid idiot,you shouldnt have left her in the first place you know how big a danger magnet she is she's probably hurt herself by could stop for a second and think about how she's feeling she was oppoused with you as much as you were,are for her._

İ shuke my head no human could feel that muchlove for another.

_You really are stupid arent you?How could you know better than me i can feel emotions has that ever crossed your mind genious?_Jasper thought.

No.I shuke my head she couldnt love that much,humans had short term memories she would forget.

Jasper sighed at my denial._İdiot._He tought.

Alice gasped but i didnt pay attention it was probably another fashion my mind changed when Alice fell to her knees was next to her in a flash,he could feel her emotions of regret,hurt,self-dissapointment and mostly shame.

This didnt add up what was Alice ashamed about.İ looked at her mind to find out why.İt wasnt hard her mind kept playing her recent vision again and again like a broken record.

_**Charlie and Renee were sitting at the hospital lobby with Jessica,Mike,Ben and Angela a doctor came in with a grim look on his face,he opened his mouth to speak.**_

''_**You are Isabella Maria Swan's parent,right?''**_

''_**Right:''whispered Renee a look of hope coming to her face but quickly falling when she saw the doctors expression.**_

''_**I am so sorry ''Renee didnt correct his mistake.''we did everything we could but even with the life support your daugter has next to zero chance of making it trew.I am sorry for your loss.I thınk ı can speak for everyone in town when i say we all loved is your choice to keep her on life support but it will only cause her unnecessary pain but as i said it is your choice.''a look of sorrow came to the doctors face.**_

''_**You're saying there is absouletly no chance of her to survive?''it was Angela who broke the silence.**_

''_**That is excatly what i'm saying .''A look of despair came to Angela's face that was when all hell broke lose.**_

_**Angela floung her self at Ben sobbing her eyes broke down screaming and was held back by Mike after she calmed down she to started sobbing clinging on to Mike for dear life.**_İt seemed she was geniunelly concerned for Bella,suprise washed threw me who could have guessed it was either that or she wanted to keep up apperances._**Renee broke down she started puching Charlie in the chest crying her eyes out repeating the same word over and over again.''No!''**_

Thats were the vision started shaking from the force of her vision.İ made a sound of disgust at the back of my throat obviously it was another one of her schemes to force me back to it wouldnt happen i wasnt going back to Forks,Bella deserved soomeone that could make her happy,someone warm,alive, was another one of her tricks i was sure of it.

A look of horror washed on her face but was quickly reblaced by anger.

''This isnt another one of my **tricks **is real so you either move your ass or i shall do it for you.''

''You cant fool me any more Alice.''i said in monotone my voice dead the tone i used ever since i left her.

A snarl broke threw her lips,she lounged for me but was quickly held back by Jasper.

''..See?''it was clearly i command she ignored the tone of his voice suddenly remembering what her vision meant she broke down into dry sobs clinging on to Jaspers shirt.

I made another sound of disgust at the back of my throat,i opened my mouth to retourt to Alice's actions but as sound as i did i was met by i fist to my stomach sending me flying i passed over Jasper and Alices' heads,colided with Esmes' newly painted walls flew trew the walls and was shoot 5 miles away from the ever puched me clearly wasnt one of my family this person was he or she was stronger then Emmet that fact scared me because their was only two options:

person was a newborn,but that didnt explain why that person would go to the trouble of finding my family and punching me.

Option person was an extremely strong vampire who had a grudge againts me and/or my family.

Option 2 was more likely than the first one.

____SCENE CHANGE_________

Darkness was all i saw the past months of my ordeal washed away by darkness,darkness was inviting warm and forgetfull i could forget all my painfull memories in it but it was confusing sometimes as soon as the darkness came it would leave and all i would be left was a greyish light and silence but this time was different.

When the grey light came i could her the voices it brought with it somebody was talking i couldnt remember who but it was a pleasent change from the silence so i would listen also the voice seemed vaguually familiar to me i couldnt remember why.

''Bells the doctors said that you couldnt her us but i still wanted to see you so i could say goodbye.''her voice broke here it took her several moments to regain herself i didnt know how i knew the speaker was female it was something in my memmory i guess.''Bella you always have been a wonderful daughter and a hard worker your my baby and.........it hurts so much ..........but...i-i-i h-have to say goodbye.I am so sorry baby but we are going to have to take you of life support the doctors said it would be less painfull this w-way.G-g-goodbye baby,i'l-l-l al-lways m-m-miss you.''So the sppeaker was my mother,Renee was her name i remembered everything about her when i heard her sorrowful and sad like she was saying goodbye for ever,like she was never going to see me again but that was absourd i was just sleeping wasnt i!Wasnt i?

More voices invaded the greyish light whenever they spoke i remembered them all my memories with them.I slowly started to remember my life as Charlie,Ben,Angel,Mike,Jessica started to sat their goodbyes it hit me,just like that bus had hit me not so long ago they were saying goodbye like they'd never see me again because they wouldnt i'd be dead bythe end of this brain strugled to comprehend this information irebeled i didnt want not without seeing his face again my brain jerked and jostled until finally i accepted was no more going back no more Charlie no more Renee no more watching Angela and the gang have fun at luch beacause their was no more in a few short minutes there was going to be no more me.İ suddenly stilled with this information i had accepted it because realy what else could i Blackness took over the grey light far so far away but at the same time so close i heard a cool doctors voice ladden with sorrow.

''It's time if you think you can stay and watch the process stay if not then i am going tohave to ask you to leave''

I heard shuffeling foot steps and crys of protest but among them all the sound that standed out was the sharp click of a switch being turned so suddenly the darkness claimed me i coldnt fight anymore my vision faded the darknees faded leaving behind nothing,as i was falling he last thing i saw where a pair of maroon red eyes the same colour as the nomads eyes had been but what was curious was those eyes didnt have any pupils,then i the darkess,the eternal darkness came.

__________SCENE CHANGE__________________

I got up and raced back to the house whoever had punched me wouldnt still be there or would they?No,i shock my heaad no one could have been foolish enough to stay but as i entered the house trew the hole i had flown threw i saw that i was proven wrong as a vampire was standing in the middle of the living just not any vampire,this vampirte was awfully young she looked like she had been bitten when she was 15 or 16 but what i found most curious about her was the fact that she had an uncanny resembelance to Bella,the second reason i found her interesting was the fact that she the red eyes of a nomad,ok so mabe that isnt so intersting but the fact that she didnt have any pupils to add to her intimadating factor was that she was practicly rolling waves of anger towards me she snarled her apperaance changed with it no longer did she look like a vampire but she looked like a wild cat bent on her prey,wild,free and unstopable whoever she was,she was dangerous.

She growled before her hands latched on to the neck of my shirt and lifted me in the air.I could clearly see her face from my position she was angry and sad at the same time and at the back of her eyes held a pain long forgotten all in all she had the look of a broken person.

_**You killed her,you son of a 's dead beause of you.**_

Her lips hadnt moved but i heard her so did the rest of my family apparently.

''Look we're sorry for whoever it is that died but it isnt our fault your friend died so i suggest that you but Edward down and we can talk this rationally.''Carlisle said.

_**You wouldnt be so calm and cool if you knew who died,Cullen.**_

''Then tell us who died so we can help you.''it was Esme who spoke this time being a mother hen as always she felt that we needed to help this _girl_,or whatever she was.

_**Whatever i am indeed, you too would feel sorrow if you knew died.**_

''You're multi-gifted you read my mind.''

A small smirk apaered on her lips,she opened her mouth to speak from her toughts i would of thought her voice was the same tone menacing and dangerous but her voice was musical,breath-taking and it sounded just like Bella's voice.

''No shit,Sherlock.''she said,she continued''And stop refering to me as _she_.İf you must know my name is Leana Anabella Cruickshank.''

''And who do we know that is a Cruickshank wait we dont know **anybody **so i suggest you leave **or else.**''

_**Or else what,Hale?You lot are going to hurt **__**me **__**dont make me laugh.**_

''Ok so who is it that we are responsible for thier death and would you please just spit it out already!''Emmet spat out he was anxious to fight but something about her stopped him and he wads curious to find out who the person we killed was.

_**Impatient arent you?İ had a brother his name was....**_she was cut short by Rosalie.

''We dont care about your brother just tell us who we killed and **leave**.''

_**İ was telling you if you didnt have the patience of a newborn you would have found out by now so **__**SHUT İT ALREADY!!**__**As i was saying i had a brother his name was Oscar Cruickshank he was younger than me but i was turned to a vampire chew toy**_(we all visibly flinched at this)_**and he got married he had a son and his son had a daughter who got married to Adrian Montgomory Swan**_(we all payed more attention when we heard his surname,well all of us except Rosalie,suddenly i realized why this person was so pissed a realitive to the Swan's must have died but the only Swans we knew where Charlie and Bella,selfishly i hoped it was Charlie who had died all of my family where on similiar trains of thought.)_**he had a son and he had a daughter and it whent on until Charles Swanwas born you see by then i was qiute bored by just watching so i decided to get to know his daughter better by introducing myself as a orphaned cousin of thier of course they fought i was weird and all but hi s daughter qiute liked me and we became qiute good mates until she moved to Forks**_(we were all holding our breathes by now.)_**and then she got her heart crushed into a billion pieces by **__**you**__**(she snarled here)and then a week ago she accidently(she put as much sarcasm as she could here)got hit by a truck and she was taking of life support tghis morning so i thank you so much for killing my bestfriemd and ,Isabella Maria fuckin bastard.**_

She drooped me and i landed unceremoniously on my my family was in shock,Alice hessitantly spoke up.

''So my vision was true wasnt it.''it was more of a statement then a looed Alice in the eye and said;

''Yes,yes it was.''and then she left leaving behind a shocked Cullen family.

______SCENE CHANGE___________

In the Forks General Hospital,in the morgue lay the dead body of Bella Swan if the doctor was there he would have seen what happened because one minute she was just laying there the next she was hoisted up on to the shoulder of a 15 year-old,where she lay their was a eccaxt replica of her the only diffarence was that in the small crease of her neck their was a small cresent mark,it was barely if you strained your ears enough you coul hear the little girl whisper''You'll be back,Bella and you'll show 'em i know you will.''and then she dissapered leaving the fake body behind and no human or vampire would be the wiser until she wished them to the small girl knew somting the doctor s didnt if you strained the equipment just enough yoou could hear the strained beating of Isabella Maria Swan's heart,she was still alive,the doctors had made a mistake that the Cullens would soon regert.

* * *

Bhew it took me forever to come up with this stuuuuuuupppiiiiiiiiddddddd writers block any why i would just want you to know that 5 review s get an early update if not well then you'll have to wait hahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha

P. kidding thought a review would be nice so PLEASE PRESS THE NİCE GREEN BUTTON AT THE END OF YOUR SCREEN PLEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEEE İ'M BEGGİNG YOU HERE!!!!!!Amber out!!!!

See ya next chapter!!!:)bysss for now.


End file.
